love can hurt
by mysteriouswriter
Summary: yea it's another part to the memories.It's a lil it sad but i didn't want a tear jerker and make myself cry haha R/R!!
1. Default Chapter Title

a/n:this is close to it but not the end hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked away from the window and walked slowly away looking back only once."I wish i could stay with you Ginny"Harry said sadly as he turned and slowly walked away.Harry knew he would have to take care of the only person left at the moment to fight.From what Dumbledore knew his name was "Unimaka"they arent sure where it comes from, but they know it translates into "destroyer."Harry thought as he walked across the acres of land they own.Harry knew it would be hard but he carried on thinking of how he would do this task set before him.He finally sturred up the plan and spells he would use to battle and take out the man if he could get to him. "It sure won't be easy but I will try"  
  
  
Ginny stood out of the tub.She had almost felt as if someone had been watching her and just wanted to get out.After getting dried off Ginny went to the phone and called Hermione.Althought she thought Hermione acted odd at first.  
She talked with her for a few hours trying not to go on about Harry.She knew if she did the tears would be back,the sadness would cloud her head,and she wouldn't feel good for days again.  
  
  
Harry walked up to the place in the muggle world where he would find "Unimaka"he hoped.Harry sat down and went over again, but everytime he would get close to finishing it Ginny popped into his mind. He had to let her know he was alive.Harry apperated back to his house where Ginny had just laid down to bed.  
  
  
Ginny had just laid down and was drifting off thinking fo what she might do tomarrow.She figured that Dumbledore had been wrong about Harry but hadn't thought about it enough to get down.She started to drift off and felt someone kiss her lips ever so gently. She could barely tell it had been done.She didn't fight the presence it oddly felt soothing,but as soon as it had appeared it had gone.She grogilly tried to look around.She finally woke up enough to notice nothing was different except one thing a picture of her,Harry,Hermione,and Ron was on the table next to her.She knew who it was.She knew it was Harry.She was almost giddy at the thought of him doing what he done.After a few hours of thinking and giggling,wich after not doing it for so long she thought it was odd feeling,she fell asleep.  
  
  
Harry went back to his standing point right before he left to go backto Ginny.He waited for the people that he had heard was going to be comeing buy the place.He had no clue how he was going to do this with a clear head but atleast Ginny knew he was still alive, and that he still loved her.Oh how he wished he could have stayed to talk to her and be with her.He wanted to hold her close to him and be with her all night ,but her knew he had to do this first. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N:here goes the fights are always the hardest to make intresting.enjoy.  
  
  
EVER LASTING LOVE  
  
  
  
  
Harry sees two dark hooded figures walk into the building and he uses and ivisibility spell and fallows them in.Inside Harry sees another hooded figure that the other two are kneeling beforehim.Harry feels a dark presence of great power comeing from him. He knows at once it is him, the one he came for.Harry casts a binding spell on the other two and steps out of the shadows.  
  
"Unimaka"Harry yells angrily.  
  
"Oh,look it's the brave,half witted Potter boy."Unimaka said with a smirk  
  
"Because of you I have been away from who I love even after I got my memory back"Harry said gritting his teeth and stareing at him in disgust.  
  
"Oh pelase, if you go on any more i'll need a tissue"Unimaka said throwing his hand up to his forhead comically.  
  
That was the last of it Harry couLd take.He felt his world collapseing around him.His anger grew extremely and it blinded him.Harry charged the evil man.Unimaka didn't knOw what to do It happened so suddenly to him.  
  
Harry didn't know have time to fulLy go over what he did, but when he was done he collapsed.from miner injuries. Harry felt a warm glow and woke to see somethin that made him so happy.Harry saw ,sitting next to him,Ginny ,his one true love.Harry broke into tears and embraced Ginny tightly.  
  
"Ginny I hope we are never apart again"he whispered into her ear as they both cried tears of joy.  
"Harry I thought you had been dead it was such a bad life without you."Ginny said sobbing into his robe.  
  
Ginny and Harry went back home and a few days later redone their wedding wich was beautiful.They had their honeymoon, and soon they had children.  
They were twins Adam and Melody.Adam looked like Harry with those wild green eyes and unruley black hair.Melody looked like Ginny with the flameing red hair.They were both beautiful and very loved. .Very few dangers come to them after that one great one.They built a home not far from Ron And Hermione when the kids were just 4 motnhs old.Then about one year after they moved out their.  
"Oh my HARRY,RON!"  
  
Hermione screamed from the mailbox where she was standing with Ginny.  
Harry ran to them with Ron hot on his heels.  
  
"What is it?"they said in unison panting heavily.  
  
Hermione and Ginny smiled at the two men, both only twentysix at the time.  
  
"Harry we are haveing another baby"  
Ginny squaled with delight."What? that is great!"Harry said as he picked up Ginny.  
  
He twirled her around and brought her down and into a passionate kiss. "Ron we are haveing one too"Hermione said Smileing barely able to hold in the delight.Ron just stared for a minute hardly able to believe what he had just been told.  
Roncame out of his daze and ran over to Hermione ,who was holding the letter from the tests Her and Ginny got,grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
"I love you Ginny" Harry said as the light shone off her radiant face from the setting sun.  
  
Ron cupped Hermione's face in his hands and looked into her eyes.  
"I can't believe we are haveing a beautiful baby"he said as they stared into each other eyes.  
  
They all went out to celebrate that night.  
7 months later Hermione Had a bueatiful baby girl with flameing red hair.  
another months after that Ginny had another boy with red hair and green eyes.  
"And I thought green eyes with red hair would look bad but she is beautiful"Ron said as they looked at the baby Ginny held.   
Ginny named her wonderful babyboy andrew.Hermioen named her beautiful girl who she named Heather .They lived on their love never dieing for one another.All 4 were great friends.Then one day a latter came in the mail with the green writeing adressed to Adam   
and Melody.................  
  
~THE END SO IT SEEMS~  
(IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR REVIEWS WHETHER I WILL WRITE ABOUT THE KIDS OF THE FAMOUS POTTER AND WEASLY BUNCH.)  
  
  



End file.
